Embryo
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. He controls the world from a position that is even higher than even that of the world leaders. He also owns the lost weapons and techniques of ancient times, such as the Ragna-mail. He is Jill's arch-nemesis. CHARACTER He also "pilots" the Ragna-mail Black Angel. Personality & Character Embryo was once a kind man who only wanted peace. However, over time he grew tired of seeing war after war and seeing the world in ruins. Believing that if if things were to go on, humanity would eventually perish, Embryo eventually gave up on the Ancient Humans and decided to create a new humanity. Eventually, however, Embryo began to take his desire for peace too far. When the Norma appeared, Embryo decided to use the event to his advantage, by creating the belief that they are anti-social monsters, in order to give the world an enemy to direct their hatred against. Nowadays, Embryo has shown to be haughty and self-assuming. He has also shown to have somewhat of a god-complex, like for example, believing that he can just simply "destroy the world and create a new one" if the current one does not operate in the way he wants to. When Jill referred to him as "god", Embryo, through he also stated that he never called himself that, thought it was a fitting title. He is almost always seen with a smile on his face. Skills and Abilities Embryo is a highly skilled Manipulator, researcher, and geneticist. Despite possibly being the oldest character in the series, Embryo, because of unknown reasons, managed to maintain the appearance he had during his youth. He is able to communicate via realistic holograms. He also gave the Mana leaders the keys to remaking the world. History Background He was sick of humanity at war with each other and was determined to rid mankind of the desire to wage war, so he created the gene where one could manipulate with their mind the energy called Mana and thus make your dreams come true. However, he could not prevent the birth of Norma (only females) who could defeat Mana users by disrupting Mana fields. So he, through the governments, declared Norma to be "Mana starved, anti-social, violent Humans seeking to destroy all that was Mana". With this falsehood, the Norma became the scapegoat, pariahs and necessary "evil" of Mana users' civilization and so were discriminated against harshly. He is the shadowy figure that created this World of Mana out of the old world. Present Day Following the attack on Arzenal by the DRAGON's, the world leaders held a meeting inside a virtual space to discuss how this could have happened and what to do about it. Embryo attended the meeting, but decided to just sit back and read a book, not wanting to get involved with the world leaders and their politics. However, after the world leaders became afraid of the Norma revolting after a picture taken during the attack revealed that they were in possession of the Ragna mail Villkiss, Embryo called them "hopeless" and joined the meeting. He then claimed that if they choose to wipe out the Norma they would have to choose between two follow up options, "surrendering unconditionally to the DRAGON's" or "wiping out all the DRAGON's". The world leaders didn't like either of the two, however, Embryo then proposed a third option "destroy the world and create a new one". When the current emperor of the New Empire of Misurugi, Julio Asuka Misurugi questioned if such a thing was possible, Embryo claimed it is if the were to obtain all the Ragna-mail and their mail riders. Julio then immediately proposed the third option believing that the Norma being allowed to exist and the world needing them to fight the DRAGON's was a mistake all along. The Marmeria Republic General Secretary believed this to be foolish as it would force them to abandon all of the worlds development, however, not having a better option, he and the other world leaders were forced to go along with the plan. Embryo then gave Julio a key that would give him the ability to use "the tools in the yard". He and the world leaders then left the virtual space. Later, when Julio was about the arrive at Arzenal with an army to wipe out the Norma, Embryo used a hologram to appear in front of Arzenals commander in chief, Jill, whom he had history with. Having overheard her refer to him as "God", Embryo stated that he never called himself that, through he also stated that it may be fitting title since he is a creator. Jill then immediately used a gun to shoot him but it had no effect, since he was just a hologram. Embryo then claimed that she looks beautiful when she is angry and called her by her old name, Alektra, but then switched to Jill. He left when Julio's fleet released a false massage saying that they were coming to deliver supplies. Gallery Embryo Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. ET.gif Trivia References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Politicians Category:Pilots Category:Male